Conventional vehicle bumpers often must be replaced or repaired following low-speed impacts. The use of such bumpers, which must be repaired or replaced in response to collisions, can greatly increase the cost of vehicle ownership, particularly for vehicles that frequently experience low-speed impacts. Moreover, when vehicle bumpers are not replaced following a collision, the vehicle bumpers are often not as effective as they were in their original condition. In particular, vehicle bumpers are often damaged at the ends or corner portions of the bumpers.
Thus, there is a need for vehicle bumpers that can maintain functionality following low-speed impacts. There is a further need for vehicle bumpers that can withstand low-speed impacts and be re-used without maintenance or repair.